Isobu (Sanbi)
Summary Isobu (磯撫, Isobu), more commonly known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts created by Hagoromo from the chakra of his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. In an attempt to keep the balance of power between the Five Great Nations, Hashirama Senju captured the Tailed Beasts and gave each of them to each village, Isobu was given to Kirigakure, even being sealed inside the Kage's village Yagura Karatachi. Eventually Isobu was captured by the Akatsuki and used as a weapon of mass destruction during the Fourth Great Ninja War to capture Naruto and Killer B. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Isobu, commonly known as the Three-Tailed Beast (Sanbi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Tailed Beast (Chakra Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect chakra from great distances), Energy Projection, Water Manipulation, Mist Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Creation (Isobu can create thousands of miniature versions of himself), Tailed Beast Telepathy, Resurrection, Large Size (Type 2), Intangibility (Although the Bijuu transform into physical matter and give themselves normal biological bodies, they are primarily made entirely out of energy, and have been shown to exist in this state. As they are masses of energy in this state, they are impossible to kill by normal means), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (All Tailed Beast lack souls since they are just a mass of chakra) Attack Potency: Island level+ (His Biju Bomb is this powerful. Is capable of harming Hachibi, who tanked his own Bijuudama) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the other Tailed Beasts) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Island Class (Being made of pure chakra, he should be able to physically produce as much energy as his Bijuudama) Durability: Island level (Comparable to Hachibi, who tanked his own Bijuudama) Stamina: Very high. Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves. Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weakness: It will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mist's illusions: '''Isobu can produce a hallucinogenic mist that exploited the victim's insecurities and forced the victim to face them. * '''Tailed Beast Shockwave: '''A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. * '''Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball): The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in a spherical form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Water Users Category:Illusionists Category:Naruto Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6